Talk:Step by Step/Issue 12/@comment-23785492-20141023165259
Gods...its been so long....since I read one of these....I've just been soooooo busy with my own stories and real life...I'm sorry. D; Either way, I'm here commenting now and hopefully I will now be able to get back into the routine of regularly commenting on your issues cause damn do I need to start picking up on my reading, got so much of it to do.. >.> So yeah, because I haven't read these in a while I gotta be honest, I do not remember anything at all really and I ain't got the time to go back and re read everything again, urgh! However your most amazing and very detailed writing, which I bring up in every comment I leave because I'm a shit reviewer and don't know what else to say half the time lol, has got me interested in it immediately, reminding myself of the badass and plain cool story which is Step By Step! (Btw I was going to do a Step By Step reference in Issue 1 of EOH before I decided to not do the story for now, thought I'd tell you. <3) Anyway I should get to reviewing this issue specifically before I wind up spending half an hour just making a comment xD so lets go! I have to say, the characters you placed for this issue was nice for me to get back into it, there was Lyle, being so cool as he is, and then there was my girl Kerry. Hot as ever <3 Malcolm was pretty good in this issue as well and then I couldn't help but laugh at Hector and Alexander in that scene. "They Locked me out I swear!" "I'm not opening up! You're gonna have to suck me off first, and then I might consider!” Soooo perfect. <3 You gotta feel sorry for Jacob as well man, loosing his wife like that D: although I don't recommend saying "you mother-" to a guy that's got a gun pointed to your head. Lee may be able to yell "Put the gun down bitch!" when a gun is pointed to him but no one is on the same badass level as him. Sorry Jacob. xD I am interested to see where Jacob's scene goes though, should be good. I will also say this, this being issue 12 I got consider this from a end of volume point of view, I mean its perfect for someone that stopped reading for ages and is just getting back into it (like me) but as a last issue of volume, I gotta go with meh. I don't know, its still awesome but a little bit more action would've been good...maybe? eh I'm probs being picky again. lol But yeah...I once again reach the point where I don't know what to say (crappiest reviewer ever right here <<<<) so I'm just gonna end this comment here and hope you like it. I mean a review is a review... ...Right? :P